Laced with lust
by Ninjabelle
Summary: He was so gorgeous. The dress didn't do him enough justice. But what happens as Phipps walks in on him as he shamelessly stands in front of his huge mirrors seductively winking at himself? Sexy things. That's what. CxC deliciousness   Grey in a dress.


**A/N**

Grey's going to be wearing lace and also there will be loads of lust so you WILL appreciate my tacky title.

For my baby Cat and all my other babies over at the CxC FC!  
Sorry to have kept you waiting for like half a year... teeeheeee XD

**DISCLAIMER: **If it were mine Grey'd be a notorious crossdresser and Phipps would drink lemonade and lounge half naked all day. ALSO, they would've made their damn comeback in the manga aaaages ago.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gorgeous.

He was _so_ gorgeous. The dress didn't do him enough justice, though Grey had to admit it did make him look quite _pretty_ with all the lace, ribbons and ruffles.

Batting his lashes seductively at himself Charles Grey, secretary and royal servant of the Queen herself paraded back and forth in front of the huge mirrors of his private chambers.

So caught up he was, in winking appreciatively at himself and bending slightly to show off his -quite disappointing- décolleté, he didn't even notice the soft click of the doors indicating someone else had now entered the room.

"Grey, finally! I've been looki-" Grey froze at the sound of one very familiar voice right behind him and cursed silently at this rude interruption and violation of his private moment before turning around slowly, feigning one very innocent look.

"Yes Phipps?"

Phipps, slightly speechless at the sight of his partner in that very _interesting_ creation decided to spare a comment and instead shamelessly moved his eyes up and down Grey's lace stoking-clad legs. Grey, upon noticing such a stare smiled mischievously before leaning back against a wall and softly inquired; "Something the matter? And couldn't you have knocked? I was enjoying some time _alone_." At that Grey's smooth voice turned slightly accusing and his innocent smile made way for an upset pout.

Phipps saw right through the act however and mockingly crossed his arms. "Really now, if you'd truly desired your privacy the door should've been locked. But since I am the only person who would ever visit you here and the door was open I have trouble accepting your excuse."

"Is that so?" Grey countered, moving closer slightly. "You're not possibly suggesting that the fact my door wasn't locked served as some sort of invitation to you? Surely you're not that arrogant now, Phipps."

"Who knows…" the other said in a hiss closing the distance between them swiftly.

"Shameless…" Grey gasped.

"Outrageous." Phipps stated, mentioning for the dress.

"…desirable?" Grey whispered, leaning in ever so slightly…

"Unacceptable." With that Phipps hauled Grey towards the canopy bed behind them, roughly disposing the flamboyant servant on it.

Grey only smirked as the other moved in front of the bed, jacket and blouse carelessly dropping on the floor until nothing but a well toned body in a pair of pristine white slacks and riding boots was shown. Honestly, when Grey pulled out the short wonderful dress from the back of his closet that late afternoon this had not been what he planned on doing in it, however, let Phipps think what he may, since this was the outcome why not enjoy himself? Grey found he liked this even more than the sight of himself in the mirrors.

It wasn't until he felt the mattress shift with the weight of Phipps' body as he started to crawl toward to him on the bed that Grey was snapped out of his thoughts, anticipating Phipps' intentions however, Grey nonchalantly hopped off the bed on the other side, whispering a "did you really think it'd be that easy?" over his shoulder before, with a lovely swing of his hips, he moved to the other side of the chamber.

Phipps, emitting a short growl but enjoying this game of cat and mouse none the less, walked over to Grey slowly, eyeing him warily for any kind of suspicious movement before suddenly taking a sprint and all but threw Grey against a nearby table taking a hold of his thigh and pulling it to him none too gently, fingertips ghosting over the fine material of the stockings before ripping them off with so much force it left Grey's pale skin with streaks of harsh red on it. Beautiful.

Grey moaned as he moved his lips to the side of Phipps neck. "Do you want me now…Phipps?" A quiet "No… not yet." was all he received in response and for a moment Grey wondered if maybe Phipps' appetite was already lost. But then, catching him completely by surprise Grey was turned around harshly and pushed down face flat on the tabletop. One of Phipps' strong hands in between his shoulder blades kept him there firmly as the other worked to undo the many ribbons keeping the dress together at the back.

Patience had never been his forte and when it took Phipps way too long to undo the complicated knots Grey decided it was time to take some action instead of being a helpless maid that was about to be molested on a table top. Honestly now? Placing one bare foot -he hadn't really had a chance to find some fitting shoes yet, before Phipps came to _interrupt-_ on the very apparent bulge in his partner's pants and applying some pressure there, Grey used the momentary distraction to free himself and moved back a good couple of meters.

"Did you think you could just take me over there?" He said teasingly. One shoulder of the dress slipping off completely.

"Well, you wouldn't let me have you on the bed." Phipps replied, not completely managing to keep his voice free of annoyance and piled up _frustrations_.

"Nobody just _has me_!" Grey exclaimed, sounding shocked. "If you want it so badly I'll have you work hard for it… now come and claim me, Phipps!"

It took two rounds of chasing each other around the room before Grey, once again found himself pressed against Phipps' delicious, and by now sweat slicked body and another surface. This time is was the vanity.

Phipps' mouth was hot on his collarbone, kissing feverishly and pulling the dress down as he went. His hands were working on the garter belts with pieces of the ripped stockings still attached to them. And Grey… Grey was in heaven. Or as close as he'd ever get to it after doing this. How _sinful_. But wasn't that exactly why he wanted it so badly?

He gasped as Phipps' needy hands finally reached his undergarments and removed them in the same ripping fashion as he did the stockings. Arching his back as Phipps stroked him slowly he wrapped his legs around the other's waist tightly moaning low in his throat.

Yes… Grey was quite beautiful in the soft pink and orange light of the sunset trough the high windows, with his legs shamelessly spread and eyes tightly shut with that body shuddering at every stoke. Phipps knew he could watch his face contort in pleasure and silent torment forever, however, right now… what he truly wanted was so tear screams from past those lovely rosebud soft lips.

Grey was brought back from his heaven as Phipps' delicious stroking came to a stop abruptly, and he was hauled up to stand on wobbly legs, expression dazed and mildly annoyed. Phipps took a firm hold of the silk fabric of the front of the torn and ruined dress and locked lips with Grey once more while pulling him with him towards the bed they started out on, and there was no way he'd let his partner escape this time. He'd make sure of that.

Grey let out a short whine as he was unceremoniously pushed back on the bed a second time, though made no move to get away yet. Instead his hands shot forward to the front of Phipps' pants, already working on the buttons with slender fingers before the latter even had a chance to get on the bed properly. _So eager_… Phipps would have none of that this time though, and sternly pushed Grey back down, who decided resistance was futile at that point and instead chose to lock his legs around Phipps waist once again to pull him closer, already parting his lips for another heated kiss and before long the other was grinding against him slowly, the friction of the dress between them quite stimulating and warm. _So warm_…

"Come _onnnn _Phipps…" Grey's voice was shaking with arousal as Phipps, calm as ever, kicked off his boots. Now with bare feet and nothing on but those _damn white slacks _Grey realized what a fool he'd been not taking action years before. Phipps was gorgeous too! With his broad shoulders, dark eyes narrowed to slits… calloused hands and finely build posture…

Phipps took a moment to admire the sight before him. Grey was quite enchanting to watch wiggling and writhing on the sheets, still… to sleep with his partner in such a fashion was something Phipps hadn't imagined doing once before this very evening.

And it wasn't as if hadn't realized Grey's behavior towards him strayed far from the ways partners such as themselves were supposed to act, but this was _Grey_. Charles Grey, nothing about him was ever the way it was supposed to be. And as much as he'd like to deny it, that very thing was what attracted Phipps so.

Wearing a dress? Acting completely unbiased and flirtatious… if it had been any other… but it wasn't. This was Grey. And Phipps would make him his.

All his.

Finally nude Phipps latched his lips on Grey's chest and sucked slowly, leaving marks. Grey could only watch in dull amazement and smug satisfaction as those kisses turned into bits, tiny and harmless until they were harsh and almost painful. Almost.

And as Phipps moved for the small bottle of almond oil Grey had conveniently left on the table next to the bed Grey smiled and closed his eyes... almost ready. Almost.

The sun was red sinking behind the trees and the shadows that were cast were long in purple, pink and orange hues. They bled through the room's high windows and projected the dark silhouette of the two men entangled on the bed perfectly on the wall behind them. They way they moved, slow and smooth. Muscles rippling, sweat slicked.

They didn't exchange words, just sounds. Perfect body communication and if it'd been any other thing he was doing Grey would've smirked and congratulated himself on a job well done.

Right now though, he was incapable of anything but to feel. To tightly hold onto the other's upper arms and rock his hips back and forth and take Phipps' thrusts like waves crashing over him. Oh how long he has wanted this, but it's too much.

Phipps watched in dull fascination as Grey tossed and turned on the sheets. Such an amazing body... that could bend and arch in such ways and feel _so good_...

"_W-warm_..." Grey finally managed, tugging at the dress looking up at Phipps with scarlet cheeks.

"That means you should take it _off_...now!" But the other only frowned and swat his hands away. "Keep it on..." he huskily whispered against the others ear later "...it looks _good_ on you."

Torn between groaning in frustration or just moaning Grey closed his eyes once more almost regretting how he accidentally fueled Phipps' latest fetish. Almost, but not quite. This was way too delicious to regret.

And as the waves followed each other up faster and faster and the sun had long since sunk behind the trees to give way for the pale moon, she was the only witness to how they climaxed almost synchronized, -for how could they not? They'd always been together in a way already, no one knew him like Phipps -beautiful and _warm_ and exhausted.

It was only the next morning when Grey stashed the ruined dress back into his closet he noticed how almost disappointed Phipps seemed in the reflection of the mirror at his side, and he was once more reminded of how gorgeous they both were, and how much he wanted to show off his other pretty dresses in front of his Phipps, but time to spare, he'd get to it.

And as he pecked Phipps on the cheek when passing him that afternoon in the Queen's private chambers no less and received an intense glare from the other in response he knew things could only get better from now on.

Better and hotter.

Absolutely delicious.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**A/N **

Finally.

...did you enjoy that? I know you did. Grey + lacy pretty dress + horny Phipps = delicious. It all makes sense.

Now review.

I love it when you review, I love it as much as Grey loves himself some stockings.


End file.
